


Midnight Ice Cream

by pennysparrow



Series: Batgirl & Robin Week 2017 [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Rooftop Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Cass and Tim spend a slow night of patrol playing tag and getting ice cream.





	Midnight Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of Batgirl & Robin week, Rooftop Tag!

Tim had been on patrol for about an hour now and for once Gotham was blissfully quiet. No Arkham breakouts, rogue aliens, muggings, or even a little old lady needing help to cross the street. Tim flopped down onto the roof of his favorite ice cream shop, closed for now but it would open for its late-night shift within the hour. Bruce was on a last-minute mission with the League, meaning Tim had to cancel his plans for game night with Young Justice in order to patrol Gotham. Now, it was obvious it wasn’t even worth it. He kicked his boots against the wall, the striped awning two stories below now glowing from the lights turned on by the employees opening up.

He heard the near silent sound of foot steps behind him before Cass plopped down beside him. Tim turned to smile at her and even though her mask covered her entire face he knew Cass was grinning back. She poked him in the side, in the exact place that made him jump because it tickled. He just knew that she was silently laughing at him. Tim decided to promptly stick his tongue out at her like the mature Robin he was. 

Batgirl quirked her head and tapped him on the shoulder. “Tag,” was all she said before bounding off across the skyline.

“Not fair!” Tim called, scrambling to race after her. Cass had a head start though and was already two buildings over and about to be at a third. He could see her pulling out her grapple gun to fire a line and enable her to swing across the street and ensure her lead. Tim poured on the speed and veered to the left. He knew these rooftops just as well as he knew Bart’s favorite flavor of chicken whizzies and Kon’s top five celebrity crushes. Maybe better. 

Taking out his own grapple Tim fired a line and swooped over the intersection. He clambered up a fire escape and now ran parallel to Cass across the roof. He spied a blur of purple in front of him. “Hey there Robbie! What’s the emergency?” Steph asked as she tried to keep pace with him.

Tim slowed down, noticing Cass do the same on the neighboring apartment building. “Hey there Spoiler!” He gave the blonde a smile. “Batgirl and I were just playing a game of tag. Wanna join?” 

Steph was bouncing on the balls of her feet, hands clasped tightly in front of her chest. He couldn’t see them but Tim knew her blue eyes would be sparkling. “Yes! Please!”

Tim smirked and quickly patted her on the shoulder. “Great! You’re it!” With that Tim took off running. Jumping the gap to land on the same roof as Cass. She gave him a high five as he passed. For the next ten minutes they played a game of sky high keep away with Steph. Always letting her get just within their guard before jumping out of her reach again. The three circled the block, the sounds of their laughter ringing through the allies below.

Suddenly, Steph landed a lucky shot on Cass, tapping the Batgirl just above the spikes on her gauntlet. Tim was stunned enough that he failed to move when Cass turned her attention from Steph to him. Tim turned to chase her as Steph flopped to the roof.

“You ok?” he asked as Cass paused.

“Yeah. Just wiped and I’ve really gotta get home. I’ll see you guys some other time,” she got to her feet and gave both of them a hug before taking off toward home.

“We still playing?” Tim asked Cass.

She shot him finger guns, something Steph obviously taught her, and took off running again. Tim shook his head with a laugh before giving chase again. They managed to wind up back on the roof of the ice cream shop, now open for business. Reaching out a gloved hand Tim made a desperate attempt to tag Cass. By some miracle he managed to hit her hand as she whirled to glance back at him. He knew by the way she stood and gave a little clap of her hands that she was beaming at him, eyes glittering. She took an overly dramatic bow that she obviously picked up from Dick and swept out an arm towards the ice cream shop below. 

“That is a brilliant idea!” The two climbed down the fire escape and wandered onto the sidewalk. Cass peered in the bright windows to the pastel colored shop within. 

Tim pushed the door open with a soft tinkle from the bell. “After you, Batgirl.” 

The girl behind the counter straightened with a start. She wasn’t much older than Cass and had obviously been dozing off before they walked in. “You- you’re Batgirl and Robin!” She managed to stammer out.

Tim dipped his head. “We sure are! Now Batgirl pick whatever you want, on me.”

Cass gave him a quick hug and went to study the flavors in the cases. “So… are you two… like, a couple?” The girl asked, motioning between Tim and Cass.

Cass’s head whipped up and she began to shake it vigorously. Tim laughed. “No! No, definitely not.”

The girl perked up immediately. “Oh? So… um… anyway, you ready to order?”

Tim glanced at Cass who nodded and then cocked her head, a silent question as to if Tim was ready as well. He gave her a quick thumbs up and raised a brow to the girl. She moved from behind the register to freezer Cass had stationed herself in front of. Cass pointed to the bright blue cotton candy, held up three fingers, and said “In a cone. Please.” 

The girl scooped it out and passed it over to Cass. Batgirl rolled the bottom half of her mask up to her nose and immediately began to lick at the ice cream in an attempt to keep it from melting.

“And for you?” The girl asked.

“Three scoops of cake batter in a waffle cone please?” She passed Tim the ice cream and he handed her a twenty from his utility belt. “Keep the change,” he said as Cass lead the way out of the brightly lit shop.

They climbed back up to the roof, ice creams in hand, once again settling above the striped awning. Cass bumped her shoulder against his with a smile. He held out his cone to her and she gave it a taste, nodding her approval. She then held out her own to Tim who did the same. The Batgirl and Robin settled in, leaning against each other and licking their ice creams. Around them Gotham remained quiet, no police sirens and no Oracle in their ear directing them to the scene of a crime. 

“We should do this more often,” Tim murmured around a mouthful of waffle cone. 

“Hmm. Yes,” Cass leaned her head against his shoulder as they watched the stars wheel over Gotham.


End file.
